


Cat Got Your Tongue

by eL27



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M, Tsukipro The Animation episode 6
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eL27/pseuds/eL27
Summary: jujur aja dapat ide cerita ini tuh saat aku perjalanan pulang dari kampus ke rumah. Apalagi ketika selama perjalanan aku inget waktu nonton Tsukipro episode 6 dan lihat Rikka pakai seragam cheerleader dan yang pasti cantiksss amat :') dan yah... pikiranku kembali penuh dengan ide-ide nista. Maafkan hamba /sungkem/ SS gambar didapat dari anime Tsukipro The Animation episode 6 ya (y)Warning! Mature content, 18+.





	Cat Got Your Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> jujur aja dapat ide cerita ini tuh saat aku perjalanan pulang dari kampus ke rumah. Apalagi ketika selama perjalanan aku inget waktu nonton Tsukipro episode 6 dan lihat Rikka pakai seragam cheerleader dan yang pasti cantiksss amat :') dan yah... pikiranku kembali penuh dengan ide-ide nista. Maafkan hamba /sungkem/ SS gambar didapat dari anime Tsukipro The Animation episode 6 ya (y)
> 
>  
> 
> Warning! Mature content, 18+.

Dai Murase, pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu sudah bergabung dengan grup idol SolidS yang merupakan grup idol di bawah naungan Tsukino Production. Dai yang sebelumnya adalah atlet renang diajak bergabung ke dalam grup idol tersebut oleh Okui Tsubasa. Pemuda berambut pirang yang juga berkuliah di universitas yang sama dengannya. Bedanya mereka hanya berbeda fakultas dan jurusan saja. Waktu itu sebenarnya Dai tidak berniat bergabung dengan grup idol manapun, tetapi karena Tsubasa tidak bisa diam dan selalu memaksanya setiap hari, maka mau tidak mau Dai akhirnya setuju untuk bergabung.

Awal mula Dai bergabung dengan SolidS adalah ketika ia masih berumur delapan belas tahun. Sekarang, sudah terhitung tiga tahun Dai bergabung di SolidS bersama Takamura Shiki—leader SolidS, Okui Tsubasa dan juga Sera Rikka.

Ada satu rahasia yang Dai simpan selama tiga tahun ini ia bergabung dengan SolidS. Rahasia yang tidak pernah ia beri tahu kepada siapa pun bahkan pada orang tuanya sendiri. Jika sebenarnya, Dai menyukai Rikka, ah tidak! Kata itu sedikit kurang tepat, lebih tepatnya adalah Dai sangat mencintai Rikka.

Pemuda cantik berambut merah muda yang lebih tua tiga tahun dari Dai itu benar-benar telah berhasil mencuri hati Dai sejak pertama kali Dai bergabung dalam SolidS. Rikka benar-benar tipikal pemuda yang sangat lembut dan perhatian, namun bisa sangat menakutkan jika sesuatu menganggunya atau membuatnya marah.

Semua hal yang ada pada Rikka, Dai mengetahui semuanya. Dai tidak ingin disebut stalker, namun kenyataannya dia memang stalker. Dai tidak pernah mengijinkan siapa pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang ada di condominium SolidS. Alasannya jelas karena Dai memasang banyak sekali foto maupun poster bergambar wajah Rikka.

Member SolidS lainnya jelas tidak mengetahui hal itu. Dai mempunyai firasat yang buruk jika misalnya mereka mengetahui tentang perasaan Dai pada Rikka seperti ini.

 

Pagi ini, Dai bangun pagi-pagi sekali seperti biasa. Pukul lima pagi Dai sudah bangun dari tidurnya dan bersiap untuk melakukan rutinitas pagi yang selalu menjadi favoritnya. Jogging. Dai menyukai aktivitas itu karena selain menyehatkan, itu karena Dai biasa melakukan jogging bersama dengan Rikka. Secara tidak langsung, Dai merasa jogging bisa dijadikan alasan untuknya bisa berduaan saja dengan Rikka.

"Dai." Suara ketukan di pintu kamar Dai membuat sang empu pemilik kamar mendongak menatap pintu kamarnya. Dai yang sebelumnya memandangi poster Rikka kemudian bersiap-siap. Ia mengambil ponsel dan headsheet-nya sebelum keluar dari kamar.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama," ucap Dai begitu keluar dari kamar. Ia segera menutup kamarnya dengan cepat. Ia tidak ingin Rikka berhasil mengintip dalam kamarnya.

Rikka menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa," ucapnya. "Dai, kau pelit sekali. Aku penasaran apa yang ada di dalam kamarmu ini. Kau melarang kami untuk memasuki kamarmu meski hanya untuk mengintip," ucap Rikka.

Wajah Dai langsung pias. Ia jelas tidak mungkin jujur dengan apa yang ada di dalam kamarnya saat ini. "Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja yah... aku butuh privasiku sendiri di dalam kamar pribadiku," balas Dai menggaruk pipinya canggung.

Rikka menghembuskan napas pelan, ia mengangguk maklum. "Hmm... benar juga. Aku rasa mendapatkan privasi untuk kamarmu sendiri tidak ada salahnya," ucap Rikka. "Ya sudah! Ayo kita pergi sekarang! Hari ini kita harus ikut dalam Tsukipro Sports Tournament bersama grup lainnya," ucap Rikka lagi. Dai mengangguk kemudian keduanya pergi dari condominium untuk melakukan rutinitas biasa mereka.

Dai yang berlari di belakang Rikka harus menelan ludah sudah payah. Dengan balutan celana training dan baju olahraga saja Rikka tetap terlihat seksi dan cantik di mata Dai. Apalagi Rikka yang mengikat rambut panjangnya dengan gaya pony tail yang membuat rambut itu bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dai menelan ludahnya lagi ketika ia melihat bagian tengkuk Rikka. Astaga, rasanya Dai ingin menggigit bagian tengkuk Rikka itu saking gemasnya.

Dai menggeleng kuat-kuat. Ia harus membuang pikiran-pikiran kotornya tentang Rikka. Dai mengambil napas dalam-dalam, kemudian mengeluarkannya perlahan sebelum kembali menyusul Rikka yang ada di depannya.

 

 

*******

 

 

                                Suasana MetLife Dome pagi ini sudah sangat ramai dengan para fans dari berbagai kalangan. Anak-anak, remaja, tua dan muda, perempuan bahkan laki-laki. Mereka semua berkumpul untuk menyaksikan langsung perayaan setahun sekali yang sering dilaksanakan oleh Tsukino Production. TSUKIPRO Sports Tournament, dan tahun ini adalah yang ketujuh dengan grup Six Gravity, Procellarum, SOARA, Growth, SolidS dan Quell sebagai partisipannya.

Beberapa wartawan lokal yang memenuhi persyaratan untuk meliput kegiatan itu pun sepertinya sudah tidak sabar untuk membidikkan kamera mereka pada grup-grup idol yang kini naik daun itu.

Di dalam ruang tunggu, Dai dan yang lainnya bisa mendengar kehebohan diluar MetLife Dome ketika member SOARA menyapa para pengunjung. Pada acara kali ini, SOARA memang dipilih sebagai MC acara, selain mereka juga menjadi partisipan dalam acara.

"Huwahhh... aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bermain!" seru Tsubasa. "Aku dengar kita akan menjadi satu tim dengan Six Gravity juga SOARA."

"Tim merah, seperti jersey yang kita pakai," ucap Rikka. Shiki dan Tsubasa mengangguk. Sedangkan Dai hanya diam memandangi Rikka.

Rikka terkekeh setelahnya.

"Ada apa, Rikka?" tanya Shiki.

"Akan ada satu jenis lomba yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu nanti. Aku dan Dai akan berpartisipasi," ucap Rikka.

"Heh? Benarkah?" tanya Tsubasa. "Dai-chan, kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa mengenai hal ini," ucap Tsubasa menoleh menatap Dai.

Dai mendengus. "Itu akan menjadi sebuah kejutan. Aku rasa," jawab Dai mengedikkan bahunya malas. Rikka yang melihat reaksi Dai hanya tertawa.

"Sebaiknya kita segera bersiap. Sebentar lagi acara pembukaannya akan dimulai," ucap Shiki memberi komando. Ketiga member SolidS mengangguk setuju dengan ucapa Shiki.

Selesai pembukaan dimana tiga manajer dari Six Gravity, Procellarum dan SolidS membuka acara, mereka mulai memanggil partisipan satu persatu. Mulai dari tim merah, kemudian berlanjut ke tim putih. Dan setelah perwakilan dari atlet, Ohara Sora memberikan sambutannya... perlombaan pun dimulai.

Acara berjalan dengan lancar dan meriah. Setiap tim dan anggota tim semuanya sangat bersemangat dan bersungguh-sungguh mengikuti perlombaan yang dilombakan.

Ketika tiba diperlombaan Delivery Relay, Rikka terpilih untuk mewakili tim merah untuk berlomba.

"Rikka, jangan sampai kalah ya," ucap Dai menghampiri Rikka.

Rikke menoleh dan tersenyum. "Kau benar-benar bersemangat ya Dai?" tanya Rikka terkekeh.

"Well, lebih baik menang daripada kalah, kan?" tanya Dai.

Rikka terekeh lagi. Ia menatap Dai kemudian memberikan senyum yang membuat Dai terpeson. "Hmm... aku akan berjuang," ucap Rikka.

Acara kembali berlangsung. Ketika matahari telah mencapai puncaknya, semua orang mendapatkan waktu untuk beristirahat. Setelah cukup beristirahat, Rikka diam-diam pergi ke ruang tunggu untuk berkumpul dengan peserta lomba lain yang sudah terpilih. Dai mengikuti Rikka dari belakang.

"Hei, Rikka." Dai memanggil pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Hmm?" Rikka bergumam ketika menoleh pada Dai.

Dai terdiam, kemudian menggeleng. "Ah, tidak. Bukan apa-apa," ucap Dai kemudian.

Rikka mengernyit bingung. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Rikka.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Dai. "Sebaiknya kita bergegas. Yang lain pasti sudah menunggu," ucap Dai kemudian berjalan mendahului Dai.

Rikka mengernyit bingung. Ia tahu Dai tadi seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi pemuda itu mengurungkannya. Rikka mengedikkan bahu pelan, mungkin ia bisa bertanya lagi pada Dai nanti.

 

 

*******

 

 

                                          "Dannn... ini adalah momen yang paling ditunggu-tunggu!" suara Kurotsuki Dai—manajer Procellarum—terdengar setelah ia mengumumkan jika perlombaan akan segera dimulai setelah istirahat makan siang. Suara tepuk tangan kembali bergema. Beberapa suara jeritan juga terdengar dari bangku tribun penonton.

"Lomba cheers antara tim merah melawan tim putih!" seri Tsukishiro Kanade dan Haiduki Fumihiko yang merupakan manajer Six Gravity dan SolidS. Suara teriakan histeris dan tepuk tangan semakin meriah apalagi ketika Kanade mulai mengumumkan siapa saja yang menjadi peserta lomba cheers itu.

"Dari tim merah ada, Arata-kun, Dai-kun, Shoshi-kun. Kemudian ada Kakeru-kun, Rikka-kun dan Ren-kun." Teriakan fans kembali histeris, apalagi ketika melihat Kakeru, Rikka dan Ren mengenakan rok cheers pendek di atas lutut yang membuat ketiga pemuda itu semakin cantik walaupun mereka adalah laki-laki.

"Dan di tim putih ada, Kai-kun, Kensuke-kun, Eichi-kun. Lalu ada Yoru-kun, Ryouta-kun dan Ichiru-kun." Teriakan tidak kalah heboh. Fans yang mendukung tim putih pun tidak ingin kalah mendukung tim mereka, mereka juga berteriak histeris ketika Yoru, Ryouta dan Ichiru juga memakai seragam cheers hampir sama seperti Rikka, Kakeru dan Ren.

"Ren-kun kawaii," teriakan dari Sora dan Morihito di samping panggung membuat pipi Ren merona.

"Rikka tidak kalah cantik!" teriakan Tsubasa ikut terdengar. Pemuda pirang itu membawa ponselnya dan beberapa kali memotret peserta yang ada di atas panggung.

Setelah perlombaan cheers selesai, satu per satu peserta menuruni tangga. Karena dikerjar waktu juga, Rikka sedikit kurang hati-hati ketika menuruni tangga panggung. Akibatnya pemuda itu hampir saja terjatuh jika saja Dai yang di belakangnya tidak segera menolongnya. Posisi mereka tidak terduga, karena posisi mereka sekarang ini adalah Rikka yang berada dalam gendongan Dai. Dai menggendong Rikka layaknya seorang putri.

Kedua pipi Rikka memanas, rona kemerahan mulai muncul dikedua pipinya. "Terima kasih, Dai," bisik Rikka menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Dai saking malunya. Di tribun penonton, para fans menjerit-jerit histeris melihat Dai yang menggendong Rikka. Bahkan beberapa peserta dari grup lain pun ikut bersiul melihat Dai dan Rikka.

"Wahahaha kalian mesra sekali!" tukas Tsubasa menghampiri Dai dan Rikka. Dai segera menurunkan Rikka begitu mereka sampai di lapangan lomba.

"Tsubasa, tolong ambil gambarku dan Rikka!" tukas Dai memberikan ponselnya kepada Tsubasa.

"Hooo.. oke!" seru Tsubasa menerima ponsel dari Dai.

"Eh? Foto?" tanya Rikka. Tanpa mampu menolak, tangan Dai sudah memeluk pinggang Rikka dan menarik Rikka lebih dekat dengannya. Rikka hanya bisa menurut ketika tangan kekar Dai sudah bertengger manis di pinggangnya. Diam-diam dalam hatinya Dai berpesta. Ia begitu bahagia bisa menggendong dan memeluk mesra Rikka seperti saat ini.

"Wahh... kalian mesra sekali!" tukas Tsubasa memperlihatkan foto Dai dan Rikka yang berhasil ia ambil.

"Aku juga mau! Pakai ponselku!" tukas Rikka giliran memberikan ponselnya kepada Tsubasa.

"Hehhh... memangnya aku ini fotografer apa!?" tukas Tsubasa sedikit kesal.

"Sudah! Lakukan saja!" tukas Rikka. Tsubasa mendengus, tetapi tetap setuju untuk mengambilkan gambar Dai dan Rikka.

"Kalian sudah siap?" tanya Tsubasa. Rikka mengangguk.

Dai tersentak kaget ketika tiba-tiba Rikka menubruk dirinya dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di lehernya. Reflek Dai langsung memeluk pinggang Rikka dengan kedua tangannya. Rikka tertawa senang ketika Dai sedikit mengangkat tubuh Rikka.

"Kalian ini! Kelakukan kalian sudah mirip sepasang kekasih saja. Lihat apa yang sudah kalian lakukan! Para fans berteriak histeris karena ulah kalian!" tukas Tsubasa memberikan kembali ponsel Rikka pada pemiliknya.

Dai masih tercenung di tempatnya. Ia tidak percaya jika dirinya benar-benar sangat beruntung hari ini yang bisa memeluk, menggendong bahkan dipeluk sendiri oleh Rikka.

"Dai, ayo kita ganti baju!" ajakan Rikka berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Dai. Rikka meraih tangan Dai dan menariknya menuju ruang tunggu untuk berganti pakaian.

Selama perjalanan mereka menuju ruang tunggu, mereka sama-sama terdiam. Rikka berjalan di depan Dai dengan tangan yang masih menggandeng Dai. Dan tentu saja Dai hanya bisa menurut pasrah ketika Rikka menarik tangannya.

"Dai ak—" BLAM. Pintu ruang tunggu ditutup cepat. Rikka tidak meneruskan ucapannya ketika dirinya sudah didorong merapat pada pintu begitu mereka berdua masuk ke ruang tunggu untuk berganti pakaian. Rikka sedikit terkejut, tubuhnya kini terhimpit oleh pintu dan Dai yang berada di hadapannya. "Da-Dai?" tanya Rikka gugup.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" tanya Dai menatap lurus pada manik mata Rikka.

Rikka mengernyit. "Melakukan apa?" tanya Rikka.

"Kenapa kau memeluk leherku saat berfoto tadi?" tanya Dai.

"Huh?" tanya Rikka bingung. Namun kemudian Rikka kembali menetralkan ekspresi bingungnya. "Seharusnya aku juga bertanya hal yang sama pada Dai," ucap Rikka kemudian.

Kerutan samar terlihat di kening Dai. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Dai.

Rikka bergerak maju sedikit ke arah Dai. Tanpa Dai duga, Rikka kembali memeluk leher Dai dengan kedua tangannya. Rikka merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Dai hingga dada mereka berdia saling menempel. Dai menelan ludahnya susah payah ketika melihat betapa dekat wajahnya dan Rikka.

"Aku ingin bertanya pada Dai, kenapa Dai menggendongku dan memeluk pinggangku tadi?" tanya Rikka tersenyum pada Dai. Dai terdiam, ia tidak bisa menjawab. Tidak mungkin juga jika dia mengatakan bahwa dirinya menyukai Rikka secara terang-terangan.

Rikka terkekeh pelan. Ia berjinjit sedikit, tanpa Dai duga lagi, Rikka memajukan wajahnya pada wajah Dai kemudian mengecup pelan ujung hidung Dai.

"Sudahlah! Tidak usah dijawab." Rikka melepaskan pelukannya pada leher Dai. "Sebaiknya kita cepat. Tidak mau sampai yang lain menunggu kita terlalu lama, bukan?" tanya Rikka berjalan menjauhi Dai. Sebelum Rikka masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang ada di ruang tunggu, Rikka sempat mengerlingkan matanya pada Dai.

Dai mematung. Otaknya masih mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Rikka memeluknya.

Rikka menciumnya.

Rikka mengerlingkan mata manja padanya.

Tubuh Dai tiba-tiba jatuh terduduk. Ia menunduk, menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Ia benar-benar malu luar biasa.

 

 

*******

 

 

                                        Kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu ketika di turnamen olahraga itu masih membekas di kepala Dai. Berhari-hari ia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak karena pikirannya selalu dipenuhi dengan Rikka. Sekarang sudah sangat jelas. Dai benar-benar menginginkan Rikka untuk dirinya.

Hubungannya dengan Rikka memang terlihat biasa saja jika ada orang-orang lain di sekitar mereka. Namun jika hanya ada mereka berdua, Dai akan berdebar luar biasa. Dalam pikirannya, akan selalu muncul kejadian ketika turnamen olahraga itu. Bahkan ia masih bisa merasakan seperti apa rasanya bibir mungil merah muda milik Rikka yang mengecup pelan hidungnya.

Hari ini, setelah menjadi bintang tamu dalam acara talk show, Haiduki—manajer SolidS—langsung mengantarkan keempat member SolidS itu pulang ke condominimum mereka. Dai langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dai berniat tidur sebentar. Ia mengatakan pada Shiki untuk membangunkannya sebelum makan malam nanti.

Setelah ia selesai mandi dan merasakan tubuhnya sedikit fresh, Dai menghembuskan napas kasar. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana dirinya akan menghadapi Rikka jika kedepannya ia akan terus berpikiran untuk meliliki Rikka.

Ya ampun! Dia merasa benar-benar menjadi anak yang kurang ajar kepada senpai-nya.

Dai merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Mungkin tidur sebentar sebelum makan malam akan sedikit membuat pikirannya menjadi lurus seperti sebelumnya.

 

Rikka mengetuk pintu kamar Dai berkali-kali. Setelah selesai memasak makan malam untuk member SolidS lainnya, Shiki meminta tolong Rikka untuk membangunkan Dai karena pemuda itu belum sampai juga di ruang makan sedari tadi.

"Dai!" suara Rikka memanggil. Namun dari dalam kamar sama sekali tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Rikka mengernyit. Biasanya tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Rikka menunggu pintu kamar Dai sampai terbuka. Tapi, ini sudah hampir Rikka mengetuk pintu namun sama sekali tidak ada sahutan dari dalam kamar.

"Dai?" panggil Rikka lagi. Kali ini Rikka iseng memegang kenop pintu kamar Dai. Ketika mencoba membukanya dan bisa terbuka, Rikka langsung terkejut. Dai biasanya selalu mengunci kamarnya. Melihat pintu kamar Dai yang tidak dikunci seperti biasanya membuat rasa penasaran Rikka muncul tiba-tiba.

Rikka mendorong pintu kamar Dai perlahan. Takut mengagetkan Dai jika pemuda itu memang berada di kamarnya. Jantung Rikka berdebar ketika berjalan pelan layaknya pencuri ke dalam kamar Dai yang remang-remang.

Ketika sampai di dalam kamar, Rikka bisa langsung melihat Dai yang masih tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Rikka berniat membangunkan Dai dari tidurnya. Namun kemudian langkah Rikka berhenti tiba-tiba. Rikka menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, kelopak matanya terbuka lebar tidak percaya. Di tembok kamar Dai, banyak sekali poster dan foto berwajahkan dirinya. Kedua kakinya tiba-tiba gemetar. Ya ampun, apa maksud semua yang dilihatnya ini.

Namun kemudian Rikka melihat sebuah pigura yang ada di meja kamar Dai. Dalam pigura itu terdapat foto Dai dan dirinya yang berada di turnamen olahraga beberapa hari yang lalu. Rikka berjalan mendekat, tangannya mengambil pigura itu. Ketika ia membalik piguranya, ia melihat sebuah tulisan di balik foto itu.

Lagi-lagi Rikka terkejut ketika membaca deret huruf yang terangkai menjadi kalimat di balik foto itu. Rikka buru-buru meletakkan kembali pigura itu kemudian berlari pelan keluar dari kamar Dai.

Di balik pintu kamar Dai, Rikka mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya. Pipinya memanas sampai telinga entah kenapa. Rikka menggeleng berkali-kali, kemudian memilih untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Persetan dengan Shiki dan Tsubasa yang menunggu Dai dan dirinya.

 

 

*******

 

 

                                 Dai merasa ada yang aneh dengan Rikka. Sejak beberapa hari ini Dai merasa Rikka sedikit menjauhinya. Dai tidak tahu persis apa alasannya. Namun yang Dai sadari selain Rikka mencoba menghindarinya adalah Rikka juga terkadang kedapatan mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya. Kemudian berpura-pura tidak melihat ketika Dai memergokinya. Dai juga bisa melihat wajah Rikka yang memerah ketika Dai berhasil memergoki Rikka sedang menatapnya.

Tsubasa menyadari ada keanehan antara Dai dan Rikka, namun Dai mengatakan tidak apa-apa ketika Tsubasa bertanya. Karena memang Dai tidak tahu alasan kenapa Rikka seperti menjauhinya.

 

Hari ini SolidS mendapatkan day off. Sebenarnya mereka ingin menggunakan hari libur untuk berdiam diri di condominium saja, tetapi itu tidak berlaku bagi Tsubasa dan Shiki. Tsubasa harus menemui dosen pembimbing tesisnya, sedangkan Shiki pergi bersama Haiduki sang manajer entah untuk urusan apa.

Dai tidak melihat Rikka sejak tadi pagi, jadi dirinya tidak begitu tahu dimana pemuda cantik itu berada saat ini. mungkin saja pergi untuk pemotretan atau yang lainnya. Kadang Dai iri pada Rikka, selain menjadi idol, Rikka juga masih aktif di dunia modeling yang pertama kali membesarkan namanya.

Dai merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Ia meraih ponselnya dan menatap wallpaper ponselnya. Foto dirinya dan Rikka saat di turnamen olahraga. Dai yang memeluk pinggang Rikka dan Rikka yang terlihat malu-malu merapat sekali pada tubuhnya.

Dai menghembuskan napasnya pelan.

Jika saja dirinya benar-benar bisa mendapatkan Rikka.

Ponselnya bergetar tiba-tiba. Sebuah pesan masuk terlihat pemberitahuan ponselnya. Dai mengernyit ketika membaca jika pesan itu dari Rikka. Rikka mengatakan ingin berbicara sesuatu pada Dai dan menunggu Dai di kamarnya.

Dai jelas penasaran luar biasa. Kira-kira apa yang ingin Rikka bicarakan dengannya. Dai segera bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian berjalan keluar kamar. Tidak lupa ia mengunci kamarnya terlebih dahulu sebelum bertolak menuju kamar Rikka.

Sampai di kamar Rikka, Dai mengetuk pintu beberapa kali. Ketika mendapatkan sahutan dari dalam kamar untuk masuk saja, Dai segera membuka kamar Rikka dan masuk ke dalamnya. Tidak lupa Dai kembali menutup pintu kamar Rikka.

Kamar Rikka sangat wangi dan rapi, itu kesan pertama yang Dai lihat ketika masuk ke dalam kamar Rikka. Warna cat dinding juga interior dalam kamar juga membuat siapa saja yang melihat merasa tenang dan nyaman.

"Rikka?" panggil Dai ketika tidak melihat Rikka di dalam kamarnya. Dai menatap pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup dan suara air mengalir di dalam sana. Dai menyimpulkan mungkin saja Rikka sedang mandi dan lebih baik Dai menunggu saja.

Dai melihat-lihat isi kamar Rikka. Dai terkekeh kecil ketika mendapati beberapa alat rias dan kosmetik berada di atas meja rias Rikka. Heh... ternyata meski pun laki-laki, Rikka hobi bersolek juga. Pantas saja dia selalu cantik kapan saja. Batin Dai dalam hatinya.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Dai tidak langsung menoleh, ia takut jika mungkin saja Rikka tidak mengenakan apa-apa.

"Dai, sudah di sini?" tanya Rikka.

"Hmm... jadi apa ya—" kelopak mata Dai terbuka lebar. Suaranya tertahan di kerongkongan. Matanya tidak berkedip menatap Rikka yang ada di depannya. Bunyi 'klik' yang terdengar di pintu kamar Rikka membuat Dai tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Rikka! Apa yang kau pakai itu!?" tanya Dai memekik.

Rikka tersenyum lebar melihat reaksi Dai ketika melihatnya. "Heeeh... apa yang salah dengan yang aku pakai?" tanya Rikka sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Mencoba menggoda Dai yang mati-matian menelan ludahnya.

"Ka-kau... ke-kenapa kau berpakaian ala cheers begitu?" tanya Dai. Ya, sekarang ini Rikka memang tengah mengenakan kostum cheerleader yang pernah ia pakai di acara turnamen olahraga beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Ne, Dai... apa ada yang aneh denganku?" tanya Rikka berjalan menghampiri Dai.

Dai tersentak. Reflek berjalan mundur ketika Rikka semakin dekat dengannya.

"Kenapa menghindariku begitu?" tanya Rikka mem-pout-kan bibirnya. Terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata Dai. Pemuda cantik itu yang terus saja berjalan menghampiri Dai.

"An-ano... Rikka... ka—" ucapan Dai terhenti tiba-tiba ketika Dai jatuh terduduk di atas ranjang Rikka. Rikka tersenyum lebar. Tidak ada celah lagi untuk Dai menghindari Rikka.

"Nei, Da-i..." panggil Rikka dengan nada sing-a-song menatap Dai. Kedua mata Dai membulat kaget ketika Rikka melebarkan kedua kakinya dan duduk di pangkuan Dai. Rikka tersenyum lebar melihat reaksi Dai yang demikian. "Da-i..." panggil Rikka lagi, jari lentiknya kini mengelus pelan pipi dan rahang kokoh Dai. "Katakan padaku... apa yang ada di dalam kamarmu," ucap Rikka.

Dai terkejut lagi. "Hu-huh?" tanyanya bergidik.

"Hhhh..." Rikka melenguh kecewa. "Kau tidak mau memberi tahuku?" tanya Rikka. Dai gelagapan sendiri, tidak mungkin ia bisa berbicara jika posisi mereka sangat riskan dan intim seperti ini. "Tapi ya sudahlah. Toh aku juga sudah tahu," ucap Rikka mengibaskan kedua tangannya di depan wajah Dai.

"HAH!?" Dai berseru kaget. Hingga reflek mencengkeram kedua bahu Rikka. Rikka meringis kecil ketika merasakan cengkeraman erat pada bahunya. "Apa maksudmu sudah tahu?" tanya Dai akhirnya kembali mendapatkan suaranya.

Rikka tersenyum lebar. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Dai di bahunya pelan, kemudian beralih memeluk leher Dai dengan kedua tangannya. Rikka mengangguk-angguk. "Hemm...hemm... aku sudah tahu... kalau Dai-chan menyukaiku," ucap Rikka.

Dai menatap horor Rikka yang justru tertawa melihat ekspresi Dai. "Asal Dai tahu saja... aku juga menyukai Dai," ucap Rikka.

Dai mengerjap beberapa kali. Masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar tadi. Rikka terkekeh, ia memajukan wajahnya pada Dai, kemudian mencium bibir Dai. Awalnya Rikka hanya mengecup saja, namun ketika Dai sudah sadar dengan kekagetannya, Dai langsung mengambil alih menjadi mendominasi. Rikka melenguh dalam ciuman mereka, tangannya semakin memeluk leher Dai erat. Sedangkan Dai, tangannya reflek memeluk pinggang Rikka dan menariknya agar lebih dekat dengannya.

Ciuman mereka semakin panas. Bukan hanya sekedar menempel saja, namun juga melumat dan menggigit. Rikka berkali-kali mendesah dalam ciuman mereka karena Dai yang memang Rikka akui hebat dalam berciuman.

Tangan Dai menuruni pinggul Rikka dan berhenti di paha Rikka. Rok cheerleader yang sangat pendek membuat Dai dapat melihat betapa putih dan mulusnya paha Rikka. Dan saat ini ia tidak perlu bersusah-susah menyingkirkan kain yang menutupi paha Rikka, karena tangannya kini sudah bersarang di paha Rikka. Mengelusnya perlahan hingga membuat Rikka semakin mendesah dalam ciuman mereka.

Rikka mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya ketika Dai melepaskan ciuman mereka. Dai hanya bisa menyeringai kecil ketika melihat Rikka yang terengah-engah dengan wajah yang memerah. Rikka hampir saja jatuh jika saja Dai tidak segera menarik tubuh Rikka ke dalam pelukannya.

Dai sedikit mendongak menatap Rikka yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu dan terkesan seksi di mata Dai. "Jadi, kau berpakaian seperti ini sengaja untuk menggodaku, begitu?" tanya Dai. Salah satu tangannya dengan sengaja meremas bokong sintal Rikka yang membuat Rikka mendesah tiba-tiba.

Dai menyeringai lagi. "Jangan menyesal dengan apa yang akan aku lakukan nantinya," bisik Dai meraih tengkuk Rikka kemudian kembali melumat penuh bibir Rikka.

"Dai ti-tidak mau menjelaskan dulu apa yang ada di kamarmu?" tanya Rikka. "Cat got your tongue, huh?" tanya Rikka.

Dai terkekeh. Ia mengangkat tubuh Rikka, Rikka memekik kaget. Kemudian membaringkan Rikka di atas ranjangnya. Jadilah posisi mereka kini menjadi Dai yang hampir menindih tubuh Rikka. "Untuk apa aku menjelaskan pertanyaan yang kau sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya?" tanya Dai menghujani wajah Rikka dengan kecupan. Mulai dari kening, kedua mata, hidung, pipi, dagu dan berakhir dengan ciuman cukup lama pada bibir Rikka.

Rikka mendorong dada Dai. Ia hampir kehabisan napas karena Dai yang terlalu lama menciumnya. Dai tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika melihat Rikka yang tidak berdaya di bawah kungkungannya.

"Kau yakin dengan ini?" tanya Dai. Rikka menatap Dai kemudian mengangguk. Dai tersenyum, ia mendekatkan wajahnya lagi pada Rikka dan mengecup hidung mancung Rikka. "Jangan menyesal diakhirnya ya," bisik Dai tepat di samping telinga Rikka. Rikka merinding merasakan hembusan napas Dai kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Dai mengecup bibir Rikka. Dai meneruskan ciumannya menuju dagu kemudian leher jenjang Rikka. Ketika sampai di sana, Dai banyak meninggalkan bekas kemerahan kissmark dan gigitan saking gemasnya ketika mendengar suara desahan Rikka.

Tangannya tidak tinggal diam, tangan nakal itu mulai bergerilya masuk ke dalam baju cheerleader Rikka. Jari-jari panjang itu mencari-cari tonjolan kecil yang ada di dada Rikka. Begitu menemukannya, Dai dengan iseng memilin dan memijit tonjolan itu hingga membuat dada Rikka semakin membusung ketika merasakan jari-jari Dai di atasnya.

Dai menjauhkan wajahnya dari sekitar leher Rikka dan juga mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam baju Rikka. Rikka yang melihat Dai berhenti sempat melenguh protes, namun protesan itu tidak lama... karena setelahnya, Dai segera menyingkap baju cheerleader Rikka dan meraup dua tonjolan di dada Rikka bergantian dengan mulutnya.

Rikka melenguh dan mendesah keenakan. Dadanya semakin membusung apalagi ketika merasakan Dai terlalu keras ketika menghisap nipple-nya. Bosan dengan hanya menghisap dan menjilat saja, Dai mulai menggigiti nipple Rikka. Membuat tonjolan berwarna merah muda itu bengkak dan mengeras.

Setelah puas bermain-main dengan kedua nipple Rikka, ciuman Dai turun menuju perut datar Rikka. Beberapa kali Dai mencium bagian pusar Rikka yang membuat Rikka bergelinjang karena geli. Ketika sampai pada rok cheerleader Rikka, Dai segera menarik rok Rikka ke bawah hingga kini hanya menyisakan celana dalam Rikka.

Rikka menutup wajahnya. Merasa malu karena Dai yang menatap bagian bawahnya penuh napsu. Jemari Dai membelai paha Rikka pelan, kemudian menuju penis Rikka. Ketika merasakan penisnya yang dipegang oleh Dai, Rikka sempat terkejut dan hampir berteriak. Dai mendongak menatap Rikka, kemudian melepaskan celana dalam Rikka. Kini, bagian bawah Rikka sudah polos tanpa pertahanan apa-apa.

Dai menyeringai, ia mendekatkan mulutnya pada penis Rikka kemudian memainkan ujungnya dengan lidahnya. Rikka bergelinjang kaget. Sensasi aneh ketika Dai bermain dengan penisnya membuat Rikka bergelinjang mirip cacing kepanasan.

"Da-Dai-i..." Rikka berusaha memanggil Dai sekuat yang ia bisa. Sensasi aneh yang Dai berikan akibat perlakuannya mampu mematikan kemampuan berbicara Rikka.

Dai menatap Rikka yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu. Jika terus begini, Dai tidak akan bisa menahannya. Ia langsung memasukkan penis Rikka ke dalam mulutnya, mengulum penis Rikka hingga membuat sang empunya mendesah-desah luar biasa.

"DA-DAIIII!" Dai menyeka ujung bibirnya ketika cairan cinta Rikka masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Ia menelan semuanya tanpa sisa. Rasa aneh yang dirasakan lidahnya pun tidak ia pedulikan sama sekali.

Dai bergerak menuju wajah Rikka, kemudian mencium bibir Rikka. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Rikka mencoba melepaskan baju yang Dai pakai. Melihat Rikka yang kesusahan, Dai melepaskan ciuman mereka kemudian melepas baju atasnya sendiri. Disusul Dai yang melepas atasan yang masih menempel pada Rikka. Kali ini Rikka sudah benar-benar telanjang bulat tanpa pertahanan apa-apa.

"Kau benar-benar seksi," bisik Dai mengulum cuping telinga Rikka. Rikka melenguh, sensasi geli membuat desahan demi desahan lolos begitu saja dari bibir manisnya.

"Sekali lagi aku bertanya padamu," ucap Dai menatap Rikka yang ada di bawahnya. "Kau yakin dengan ini?" tanya Dai.

Rikka mengangguk samar. Kedua tangannya terulur untuk memeluk leher Dai kemudian membawa Dai untuk menicum bibirnya.

"Jika itu Dai... aku tidak apa-apa," bisik Rikka.

Dai tersenyum samar, ia mengangguk sebelum mencium kening Rikka.

"Aku menyimpan lubricant di laci meja rias," ucap Rikka dengan pipi yang memerah padam.

Dai terkekeh. "Kau mulai nakal ya," ucapnya menyentil pelan hidung mancung Rikka. Dai lantas bangkit dari atas Rikka, ia berjalan menuju meja rias Rikka dan mengambil apa yang dicarinya di dalam laci meja rias Rikka.

"Asal kau tahu. Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai aku puas," ucap Dai ketika membuka tutup lubricant itu dan menuangkannya pada telapak tangan dan jarinya. "Bersiaplah, ohime-sama," bisik Dai mengecup mata Rikka sebelum membuka lebar kedua kaki Rikka dan memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang anal Rikka.

Rikka memekik tertahan. Rasa perih dan aneh ia rasakan ketika jari panjang Dai memasuki tubuhnya melalui bagian selatan tubuhnya. Tidak lama kemudian, Dai menambah jarinya, kini dua jari panjangnya berada dalam lubang anal Rikka dan membuat gerakan seperti gunting yang membuat Rikka lagi-lagi memekik dan mendesah secara bersamaan.

Dai terangsang ketika mendengar desahan Rikka. Bagian celananya terasa sesak, terpaksa ia melepaskan celana yang ia pakai dengan sedikit kesulitan karena hanya menggunakan satu tangan. Sedangkan tangan satunya masih sibuk membuat jalan di lubang anal Rikka.

Penis Dai sudah menegang sempura. Ia mengambil lubricat lagi kemudian mulai membasahi penisnya dengan lubricant dan mengurutnya pelan. Dirasa sudah cukup mempersiapkan lubang anal Rikka, dan mengeluarkan kedua jarinya dari dalam lubang anal Rikka.

Dai menatap Rikka. "Kau sudah siap?" tanya Dai. Rikka mengangguk pelan. Dai mengerti, ia kemudian memposisikan dirinya—atau lebih tepatnya memposisikan penisnya di depan lubang anal Rikka. Ia membuka lebar kedua kaki Rikka kemudian perlahan memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang anal Rikka.

Rikka memekik kaget ketika merasakan benda tumpul yang menerobos masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Tangannya meremas sprei di bawahnya hingga kusut. Matanya terpejam erat dan bibirnya ia gigit kuat-kuat. Ketika Dai kembali mendorong penisnya untuk semakin masuk ke dalam lubang analnya, Rikka menjerit kesakitan. Hal itu wajar bagi Dai, karena nyatanya penisnya memang cukup besar untuk membuat Rikka berteriak kesakitan ketika Dai memasuki tubuh Rikka.

Air mata menetes dari sudut mata Rikka. Dai jadi tidak tega melihat Rikka yang sepertinya kesakitan karenanya. Maka dari itu, dengan sekuat tenaganya, Dai langsung melesakkan seluruh penisnya ke dalam lubang anal Rikka. Rikka melotot lebar, sebelum ia berteriak, Dai sudah lebih dulu membungkam mulut Rikka dengan ciumannya.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Dai menyeka air mata Rikka. "Jangan gigit bibirmu. Lihat, bibirmu berdarah," ucap Dai mengelus bibir bawah Rikka yang mengeluarkan darah. Dai terdiam selama beberapa saat, memberikan waktu bagi Rikka untuk terbiasa dengan penis besar yang ada di dalam tubuhnya.

"Da-Da-i... ber-gerak-lah..." Dai mengangguk, kemudian perlahan bergerak memaju mundurkan penisnya. Rikka mendesah hebat, rasa perih dan tidak nyaman langsung terasa ketika Dai mulai bergerak di dalam tubuhnya.

Gerakan Dai awalnya perlahan, namun semakin lama semakin cepat. Rikka yang semula merasakan rasa sakit tidak terkira dan tidak nyaman perlahan rasa itu terkikis dan digantikan oleh kenikmatan. Rikka mendesah keras menikmati setiap genjotan penis Dai di dalam lubang analnya.

"DA-DAAII-DAI—" Rikka merapalkan nama dominant-nya itu berkali-kali. Kedua kakinya kini melingkar pada pinggang Dai hingga penis Dai bisa lebih dalam masuk ke dalam tubuh Rikka.

Dai merendahkan tubuhnya, membuat Rikka langsung memeluk punggung Dai. Hentakan demi hentakan penis Dai di dalam tubuhnya yang membuat Rikka kaget berakhir dengan Rikka tidak sengajar mencakar punggung Dai beberapa kali. Dari meringis perih, namun juga meringis nikmat karena lubang anal Rikka yang menjepit penisnya.

"Da-i ak-ku—ak-u—ahh—kel—ahh—" Dai semakin mempercepat gerakan memaju mundurkan penisnya di dalam lubang anal Rikka. Cengkeraman erat pada penisnya juga membuat Dai hampir mencapai klimaksnya.

"DA-DAIIII—" Rikka berteriak ketika cairan putih kental keluar dari ujung penisnya hingga mengenai perutnya dan perut Dai yang ada di atasnya. Rikka terengah-engah. Tenaganya hampir habis karena melakukan sex dengan Dai.

"AARRGHHH!!" Tidak lama kemudian, Dai mencapai klimaksnya. Ia menyemburkan cairan cintanya di dalam tubuh Rikka yang membuat Rikka bergelinjang merasakan rasa hangat dari dalam tubuhnya. Rikka melenguh, dalam tubuhnya terasa penuh karena cairan cinta Dai.

Dai ikut terengah-engah, peluh membasahi tubuhnya dan Rikka. Dai menatap Rikka yang ada di bawah kungkungannya, ia tersenyum kemudian mendaratkan ciuman pada kening Rikka. Setelah tenaganya cukup pulih, Dai menarik dirinya dari dalam tubuh Rikka. Rikka kembali melenguh ketika penis Dai keluar dari lubang analnya, disusul dengan cairan cinta Dai yang merembes keluar karena tidak bisa tertampung seluruhnya.

Dai merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Rikka. Ia mengecup bahu Rikka sebelum memeluk Rikka dari belakang. "Tidurlah," bisik Dai. Rikka mengangguk pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu juga Dai," bisik Rikka kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Dai tersenyum puas. Ia kembali mengecup bahu polos Rikka dan menarik Rikka ke dalam dekapannya. "Aku lebih mencintaimua," bisik Dai sebelum ikut memejamkan mata.

 

 

*******

 

 

                                    Tsubasa menggigit bagian bawah bibir gugup. Ia tampak gusar, bergerak tidak nyaman di tempat duduknya. Ia menoleh pada Shiki yang terlihat menatap layar televisi mati di depannya.

"Shiki!" panggil Tsubasa. Shiki tersentak, kemudian menoleh.

"Apa?" tanya Shiki.

"Bagaimana ini!?" tanya Tsubasa.

Shiki terdiam. Ia merebahkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. Helaan napas penjang terdengar setelahnya. Tsubasa membelalak. Bahkan Shiki yang terkenal dengan sifat ke-bapak-annya tidak bisa apa-apa ketika diminta menanggapi kejadian yang tidak mereka duga.

Terhitung sudah sejak tiga jam yang lalu Tsubasa dan Shiki hanya bisa terdiam di ruang tamu condominium mereka setelah mendengar suara-suara aneh dari kamar Rikka.

"Oh, Shiki, Tsubasa... kalian sudah pulang."

Tubuh Tsubasa menegang seketika. Ia mendongak patah-patah dan mendapati Dai yang berada di balik pantri dapur sedang menyiapkan sesuatu.

"Da-Dai-chan," panggil Tsubasa pelan.

"Hmm?" tanya Dai mendongak menatap Tsuabsa.

Tsubasa langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Tiba-tiba pipinya terasa panas dan ia merasa malu tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa denganmu, Tsubasa?" tanya Dai heran.

"An-ano-itu-it—"

Shiki berdehem cukup keras, membuat Dai dan Tsubasa menoleh ke arahnya. "Dai, di mana Rikka?" tanya Shiki kemudian.

Dai mengernyit. "Di kamar. Dia masih tertidur," jawab Dai.

Shiki berdehem lagi, kemudian menghembuskan napasnya. "Dai, lain kali... tolong kecilkan suara kalian. Kami tidak ingin mendengar apa yang sedang kalian lakukan berdua," ucap Shiki.

Pegangan tangan dari cangkirnya hampir goyah. Ia hampir saja membuat cangkir itu jatuh dan berakhir dengan pecah jika saja tidak segera meletakkan cangkir itu di atas meja. Dai menatap Shiki dan Tsubasa bergantian. Shiki yang seperti menahan malu ketika mengatakan hal itu padanya dan Tsubasa yang terlihat semakin memerah karena apa yang Shiki ucapnya padanya.

"Ka-kalian men-mendengarnya?" tanya Dai gagap.

Tsubasa berteriak dramatis. "Sangat jelas! Loud and clear, Dai-chan!" seru Tsubasa tidak bisa menahan rasa malu dan merah di wajahnya. "Mouuuu Dai-chan! Bagaimana mungkin Dai-chan melakukan hal yang seperti *tiit* bersama Rikka padahal aku yang lebih dewasa belum pernah melakukanyaaaa!" teriak Tsubasa frustasi.

Shiki mengernyit. "Tsubasa, jadi sejak tadi yang kau khawatirkan adalah itu? Bukan karena Dai melakukannya dengan Rikka?" tanya Shiki tidak percaya.

Tsubasa mendengus. "Habisnya, Dai-chan bisa melakukan itu dan mendahuluiku," ucap Tsubasa.

"Kau tidak kaget dengan hubunganku dan Rikka? Atau karena aku menyukai laki-laki?" tanya Dai.

Tsubasa menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku sudah tahu Dai-chan menyukai Rikka sejak lama," jawab Tsubasa.

Shiki menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Tangannya memijit pelipisnya yang serasa berdenyut-denyut. "Pokoknya, Dai. Jangan katakan ini kepada siapa pun lebih dulu, dan tolong perhatikan PDA," ucap Shiki. "Aku lelah. Bangunkan aku saat makan malam nanti," ucap Shiki kemudian beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Nah, ingat itu Dai-chan. P-D-A!" tukas Tsubasa mengingatkan. Setelahnya, Tsubasa mengikuti Shiki meninggalkan Dai sendiri.

Dai menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Ia bisa bernapas lega. Sebelumnya ia takut jika orang-orang di sekitarnya terutama member SolidS akan menatap jijik atau membencinya karena menyukai laki-laki terlebih itu adalah Rikka. Tetapi, setelah interaksi baru saja antara dirinya dengan Shiki dan Tsubasa, ia bisa sedikit bernapas lega bahwa dua sahabatnya itu tidak merasa jijik padanya dan Rikka.

Dai tersenyum samar. Yang terpenting sekarang ia sangat bahagia karena bisa memiliki Rikka seutuhnya dan tidak akan begitu saja melepaskan Rikka.

 

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> *cat got your tongue : sebuah kiasan dimana saat kita ditanya sesuatu tetapi tidak bisa menjawabnya. Ex: answer me! What's the matter, cat got your tongue? (jawab aku! Kenapa tidak berbicara?)
> 
> *PDA (Public Display of Affection) istilah untuk sepasang kekasih yang tidak sengaja atau sering menampilkan kemesraan mereka di depan umum atau di depan orang lain.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> /langsung tepar/ /malu/ /ngakak/ /emot ketawa sambil nangis/ /merasa berdosa/


End file.
